Saying My Name Won't Make Me Stay
by Displaced Warrior
Summary: Cannon up til the last few minutes of Reset. Pete catches up to Myka and tries to convince her to stay but Myka needs answers. Myka/HG


Just a little something that popped into my head, was supposed to be a drabble but kinda failed a bit xD

Comments = Love

**Saying My Name Won't Make Me Stay**

"Myka" Pete's voice is loud. It's clear she hears him but she doesn't stop.

"Myka" She hears his footsteps speed up, followed closely by his hand on her shoulder.

"Myka, what are you doing?" She turns slowly toward him eyes unseeing.

"What I have to Pete" She knows he doesn't get it. She never expected him too.

"But you don't have to leave, no one blames you. HG she had us all fooled, she…" Anger flashes in her eyes replacing the unshed tears.

"NO! That's not what this is about and Hel…" Myka didn't let Pete finish his sentence, wouldn't let him say those things about Helena but her emotions were too strong and she couldn't finish her own sentence either. Unable to even say Helena's name out loud.

"Myka?" This time her name was a question, she idly wondered how many times he would say her name before she could make her escape, she wanted to roll her eyes at his confused puppy expression.

"Pete" It was a statement, a throwing down of the gauntlet, the look in his eyes told her something clicked.

"But" he took an involuntary step backward understanding something but not quite sure what, it was feeling he didn't like.

"I have to go now" The words were like steel and conveyed strength she wasn't sure was there.

He only shook his head.

"Pete, I need to go" this time it was softer almost a whisper but it seemed to do the job, causing a light to dawn in his eyes.

"Myka, you can't... I mean what are you….you don't even" he floundered not quite knowing what to say stop her from doing this, she was supposed to be the logical one and he had no idea how wield reason the way she usually did.

"It doesn't matter" the look on Pete's face was incredulous.

"How can you even say that?" it was a demand, words laced with disbelief, this is insanity dripping off them almost visibly.

This time it was Myka's turn to simply shake her head.

"No, you don't get to, you can't… it's not…Myka" once again Pete was at an uncharacteristic loss for words, faced with the reality that no matter what he was going to lose the woman he'd come to think of as a sister, in what sense remained to be seen.

"Use your words Pete" the irritation was clear but so was the affection that took the sting out, maybe that's why seeing her back as she started once again to walk away hurt so bad.

"You want me to use my words? Fine. What are you doing? Do you even have a plan? You don't even know where they took her and what makes you think for a second they'd even let you see her if you managed to figure it out?" all the things he'd been trying to say came pouring out.

"I already told you it doesn't matter" her voice was a bizarre combination of resignation and resolve.

"The hell it doesn't! Goddamnit Myka, this is insane. She's a traitor; she lied to us all ok. She doesn't deserve you but we need you Myka. Ok the warehouse needs you. Claudia needs you. _I _need you. Why can't you see that instead of going off to chase shadows?"

"Because I love her Pete!" her outburst was met with shocked silence at hearing the words spoken so vehemently not to mention aloud, Myka didn't noticed as she ranted full steam ahead.

"And maybe I'm being delusional but there has to be reason, and I intend to find out what it is. Maybe I will be chasing shadows but it's something I have to do. Pete I can't spend my life not knowing, it would destroy me" it was delivered with a shrug which did not help with an appearance of nonchalance rather highlighted her desperation.

"Look, Myka..." She could tell by the look on his face he still wasn't willing to let her go.

"Don't you get it Pete? I'd do anything to be with her!" She didn't wait for a response she knew was forthcoming.

She stalked towards her SUV, her shout echoing. Gunning the engine she purposefully avoided looking at Pete in her rearview.

She couldn't afford to.

Nine, the number floated into the manufactured silence of her mind breaking the damn.

She couldn't believe her mind had actually registered how many times Pete said her name. Nor could she believe that a simple number broke free the tears that had been threatening to fall since Egypt.

None of it mattered now.

As she sped along the black ribbon of highway tears streaming down her face she had only one thought in her head.

Helena.


End file.
